The Christmas Gift
by thenerd1026
Summary: Harry reflects on his life and the family he has built with Draco. This is my first attempt at mature adult content and I only wrote it because my roomie harassed for some. :) Harry/Draco SLASH which means boyxboy (Some past mentions of mpreg)


**A/N: I get that it's a little early for Christmas, but the plot bunny ran away with me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The first thing Harry saw when he apparated home from a long day at the ministry, was a pile of presents in the corner of the room. Well, corner can be a bit of an abject word since the mound of perfectly wrapped holiday themed gifts started in the corner of the sitting room and flowed over to the piano where there was another stack of them—and this was in addition to the presents sitting under the gaudy Christmas tree in front of the wall-sized bay window.

The Christmas tree was the same size as Hagrid and decorated in creams and whites, even the fairy lights that dangled in the air above the branches glowed a perfect snow-white. Garland trimmed the marble mantle of the fireplace and the railing on the sprawling staircase while red Christmas Plants decorated the coffee table, the side table, and either side of the bottom stair. To the right, on Narcissa's old cedar chest, a tiny winter village was displayed, the miniature villagers charmed to sing around the Christmas tree.

Draco had really outdone himself this year.

"Dray," Harry called out to his husband and followed the enticing scent coming from the other room.

The kitchen was Draco's favorite room in the whole house, having been a potions expert Draco had a knack for cooking which was another reason why Harry thought he was the luckiest man alive. How Draco could have fallen for a broken man who had nothing left to give after the war was beyond his comprehension.

"Babe?" he wondered aloud when the kitchen turned up empty. He whirled around, checking out of the kitchen window to make sure his better half wasn't outside.

Since the sun had set an hour prior, it was hard to see the edge of the yard, but Harry could make out the shadow of something tall. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the glass, and squinted to get a better look. It was too fat and lumpy to be his husband, Harry decided.

The children must have made a snowman. Harry took another minute to appreciate his life, imagining the looks on the faces of his four children as they played in the snow—their mittened gloves throwing snowballs and building forts, their faces red from the cold.

When Harry had first realized that he more than enjoyed Draco as a friend and was actually madly in love with him, Harry was terrified. He was still trying to live up to the expectations that the wizarding world had placed on his already heavy shoulders. He didn't marry Ginny—much to her delight since she was head over heels for Neville—and he didn't live next door to Ron and Hermione—he lived two blocks away from them—and he didn't have the 2.5 kids they all wanted him to have—he had James, the twins: Albus and Scorpius, and little Lily. Yet another reason Harry couldn't imagine how he'd come to be so blessed since all four of them were precious gifts that Draco had given him.

The potions that Draco had had to take in order to carry the kids inside his magical womb alone were enough for Harry to thank every deity he could think of for bringing his husband into his life.

Worried that the house was far too silent for the Malfoy-Potter clan, Harry shook his head, a grin playing on his face as he trudged up the stairs. "Dray," he called softly, afraid that he would wake the kids if they were sleeping.

He poked his head into the first bedroom on the left of the hallway to see a small lump confined in a pink crib. Harry tiptoed into the room, making sure not to stub his toe on the rocking chair like he did at least once a day and peeked in on the sleeping toddler hidden under her pink fuzzy blankets. Lily, much to Draco's chagrin, looked just like her namesake—auburn hair, light freckles, and piercing green eyes. She had Draco's nose, his condescending smirk, and his thick, long eyelashes. Their little girl was going to be a looker when she grew up; she was already the most gorgeous two-year-old Harry had ever seen.

He gently ran his hands through her soft, fine hair, not wanting the moment to end. She gurgled happily in her sleep and nuzzled his palm and Harry didn't think his heart could ever feel so full.

When her forehead creased and her full lips dragged into a frown, Harry quietly stepped away from his sleeping baby and made his way to the door across the hall.

A picture of the Chudley Canons was hanging on the outside of his seven year old's room. Looking inside, Harry saw that James had fallen asleep sitting at his desk with the lamp on. Carefully so as not to wake his son, Harry scooped him into his arms and set him on his bed, covering him in his Chudley Canons blanket.

James, like baby Lily, looked exactly like the pictures of his namesake. He even had the mischievous streak that would have given the Marauders a run for their money. Harry knew without a shadow of doubt that James Sirius' grandfather would have loved to regale him with all of his adventures from Hogwarts.

Harry bit his lip and blinked back the itchiness in the corners of his eyes. Thinking about all the people he had lost in his life was hard, especially when his kids would never know them.

Harry bent down and planted a light kiss on his son's forehead and whispered, "Good night, Jamie," as he went into the hallway.

He let out a small chuckle at the sight of the door in front of him. Plastered on every surface of the door were drawings that the twins had made over the past few years. The latest one was a white sheet of parchment with Albus and Scorpius written on it in clumsy, wobbly writing.

His boys were growing up. Pretty soon they would be starting primary school. Harry shook his head and opened the door.

Draco had definitely cleaned their room, usually it was the messiest in the house—trying to keep two four year olds clean was hard enough let alone their room—but not a toy or scrap of parchment or stuffed animal was out of place.

On one half of the room, lining the walls were hundreds of books sitting on the charmed bookshelves. Scorpius slept in his Ravenclaw blue bed under the stacks of shelves. Harry shuffled over to his blond haired son and sat on the edge of the bed. Just like his father, Scorpius was tall and thin with white-blond hair, and pale marble-like skin. He had an angled face like Draco had when Harry had first met him, but his chubby cheeks made him look like a little cherub. Aside from the slightly crooked smile, the only thing Harry could lay claim to in his son were his emerald green eyes. Other than that, even his intelligence, belonged to his husband. Sometimes Harry had a hard time playing favorites with his children, especially since one could look so much like the man he loved.

Albus was the exact copycat of Harry. His side of the room was a hodge-podge of books, quidditch gear, a pet snowy owl, and a broom cleaning kit. He was loud and clumsy, unless he was riding one of his kiddy brooms—then he was in his element, gliding through the air with more grace than a swan. He had inherited the messy black hair and Harry's shorter, stalkier build. The only difference between Harry and Albus, that he could see, was the little ring of gray that lined his green eyes.

Sometimes Harry thought Draco snuggled with Albus a little extra because he was the exact replica of him. It caused a warmth to settle in Harry's chest and spread throughout his body.

He kissed both Scorpius and Albus on their identical chubby cheeks with a whispered, "Daddy loves you," and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

There was only one door left and Harry prayed that Draco wasn't asleep like their children.

Tapping on the door lightly so as not to scare his husband, Harry opened the door and gasped. The room was dark except for the pathway of candles that lead to the king sized four-poster bed and the eighty-or-so lanterns that floated above his head. The ceiling was charmed to reflect the image of the sky, which was currently glittering with blinking stars. It was beautiful and it was completely Draco.

Following the pathway, Harry stopped at the bed, hoping to see the familiar blond hair poking out of the duvet. Instead, there was a note that smelled like Draco's cologne, on his pillow.

_Harry,_

_While Luna watched the children so I could get some much needed Christmas shopping done, I realized what I wanted for Christmas. Get on the bed and close your eyes._

_Love,_

_D_

Not wanting to argue, Harry shucked his shoes and his Auror robes and climbed onto the bed. He tucked his hands behind his head like an extra pillow, closed his eyes, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Right when Harry was going out of his mind with impatience, he heard the telltale sound of the closet door followed by graceful feet along the hardwood floor. Still keeping his eyes closed, Harry felt the bed dip and shift as the extra weight came toward him. There was a pause in the movement before Harry felt Draco's weight settle on his hips as he straddled him, his knees digging into the bed on both sides.

"Hello," Draco purred and kissed Harry, his lips ghosting across Harry's in a tease, which Harry accused aloud.

Draco chuckled and deliberately shifted his weight on Harry's lap, the friction made both of them groan. "You can open your eyes now," Draco whispered against his husband's mouth.

Harry soaked in the sight of the blond on top of him. Draco's eyes were twinkling lighter than the lanterns, candles, and stars put together. He lips were slightly swollen from their light kissing and Harry could only imagine how red they would turn as the night progressed.

Like a man in a desert being offered water, Harry drank in Draco's long neck, broad shoulders, light pink nipples, and slender waist. He almost choked on his saliva when he saw that his husband was dressed in nothing but a tiny pair of red lace knickers that had a tiny splash of mistletoe just above his straining erection, the head of Draco's cock barely contained in the underwear.

Trailing his fingers through the light blond hair underneath Draco's naval that lead to the oh-so-tiny panties, Harry swallowed before he spoke. "You're so beautiful," he blurted. "So, so beautiful."

Draco ducked his head and wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew that the blond still had a few issues with his body after giving birth to their children, but to Harry, Draco was perfection personified.

"Look at me," he ordered softly and smiled when Draco's unsure gray eyes met his. "You are even more gorgeous to me now that ever," he gushed.

Flipping them over so Harry was laying on top of the blond, Harry kissed down his chest and licked at a nipple, hearing Draco's moan encouraging him. He sucked the nipple into his mouth, lathing at it until it pebbled and moved onto the other one, trailing kisses across Draco's chest.

Harry had to show the man that was writhing underneath him that he meant everything. Harry would have nothing without him.

Licking his way to Draco's stomach, Harry bit the skin near his belly button and continued his ministrations to Draco's perfect, jutting hipbones.

"No, Harry," Draco whined and pushed the black haired man away from him, covering his stomach with his arms.

"Dray," Harry said sternly but softly, "move your arms, love." When Draco shook his head, Harry grabbed the other man's hands and climbed back up Draco's body, pinning his hands above his head as he captured Draco's lips in a fierce kiss, gently licking at his mouth until Draco grew pliant under him.

The kiss deepened until the two had to break apart for gulps of hair. Harry stared into his husband's eyes and tried to convey all of the love he felt for the other man. He gently brought their groins together, the connection forced Draco's eyes closed as a groan tore from his throat. Again and again Harry rutted against Draco, feeling his cock thicken in their confines and leak pre-come onto the inside of his pants. He wouldn't last much longer if he kept up that pace.

With one more bruising kiss, Harry pulled away and licked his way down Draco's body until he reached the lacey pants confining Draco's erection. He sucked on the lace, smelling the musk that was entirely Draco as he nuzzled his nose into the middle of Draco's thighs.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco whined, his hands tugging lightly on Harry's hair, anchoring him in place.

Harry nipped at the skin around Draco's cock before pulling the panties down his and off him, smiling when his husband sucked in a deep breath as the slightly chilled air touched his sensitive skin. Wanting Draco to feel every sensation possible, Harry swallowed the blond's cock in one go, moaning at the taste on his tongue. He could suck Draco's cock every day and never tire of the taste that was completely _him_.

"Yes," Draco mewled and squirmed beneath Harry. Looking through his eyelashes at the other man, Harry winked his consent and immediately felt Draco hump into his mouth, his dick sliding into Harry's throat.

Calling upon his wandless magic, his fingers were suddenly slick with lube. Gently tracing Draco's tiny hole with his index finger, Harry pushed inside, wrenching a cry from his husband. With his other hand, Harry ran his fingers up and down Draco's milky soft thigh to relax him as he pumped his finger in out of the blond.

"More," Draco whined and rode Harry's finger. Obliging the other man, Harry pulled off of Draco's cock in order to concentrate and added another finger into Draco's tight, wet _heat_. He pressed both fingers in deep, trying to search out the spot that would have Draco crying out.

"Oh! Oh, Ha-Harry!"

Furiously, Harry pushed his digits into Dreco's ass hitting that spot over and over again until his husband was groaning and sobbing and Harry was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants just from watching the scene before him.

"Please, Harry," Draco begged. "I'm read—fuck yes—I'm ready, love."

Quickly adding a third finger into the mix, Harry focused on bringing his husband to the verge of orgasm. He kissed the tiny stretch marks around Draco's belly button.

"Fuck, Dray," Harry choked out. "I love you so much," the words flowed from his mouth. He nipped at one of Draco's stretch marks again. "I fucking love your stomach," he added and pulled his fingers out of his husband, placing both of his hands on Draco's belly. "This was where you gave life to our children." He licked Draco's sides—not his lovehandles as Draco insists—"This stomach is proof of our love. I love your stomach because I helped create this," he fingered one of the stretch marks.

Grabbing at Harry's clothes, Draco pulled the man flush against him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. He rutted up against Harry as he ripped off the former Gryffindor's shirt, sending buttons flying everywhere. "You're wearing too many clothes," Draco mumbled as he unbuckled Harry's belt. "I need you inside me, Harry," he begged.

Nodding emphatically, Harry charmed his clothes off and pushed his husband against the bed again. "Are you ready?" he asked gently.

Staring him in the eye, Draco slid his hand down his body and stuck his fingers into his ass. "Yes, Harry," he groaned. "Please."

Slicking his cock with magicked lube, Harry lined his dick up with Draco's hole. He studied his husband for a moment longer before he slowly, so slowly pushed past the ring of muscle and was instantly surrounded by the most _intense_ heat. He kissed Draco as he bottomed out, giving the blond a moment to adjust.

"Move," Draco demanded, starting to fuck himself on Harry's cock. "Please move."

Not wanting to leave Draco's perfect lips, Harry gently dragged his dick in and out of Draco's ass. He loved feeling physically connected to Draco, the man who had held his heart for over a decade—maybe his entire life. It was hard for Harry to believe in soul mates since most of his childhood had been dictated by fate or destiny, but looking into Draco's eyes as Harry thrust into the man, Harry knew he was fated to be with Draco.

"Oh god," Draco shouted when Harry started battering his prostrate. "Fuck, yes, Harry. That's so good," Draco panted.

Neither one of them had the lung capacity to kiss while Harry pounded into his husband and Draco met him thrust for fucking thrust, so they pressed their foreheads together and breathed each other's air. It was the closest they could ever get physically and it still wasn't enough for Harry.

This man—this man that was moaning and thrashing under Harry—had given him every purpose he had for living. Draco was the one that pulled him out of the crater of depression that Harry had fallen into after he defeated Voldemort. He had showed him how to move on and to smile again and to appreciate what he had and then had taught him how to love so fiercely that Harry would be willing to give Draco up if that's what the other man wanted. It was a first for him, being willing to let something that he loved go—but he thanked every fucking god he knew that Draco had never wanted Harry to let him go.

Draco was Harry's reason for existence, his reason for laughter, his reason for love and his whole fucking purpose.

"Harder, baby, harder," Draco gasped as Harry continued to hit his prostate with the head of his cock.

Changing his footing so that Draco had to bend his waist a little more, Harry slammed into his husband, watching his face for any signs of displeasure. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out the loudest wail that Harry had ever heard. "Harry, Harry, Harry," Draco chanted as his hands clenched in the sheets above his head. "Please, fuck—I can't—please."

Knowing what Draco needed, Harry moved one of his hands to Draco's leaking cock, fisting it with a lubrication charm.

"I'm so close, love," Draco warned, his thighs convulsing as his stomach muscles tightened.

Not wanting Draco to finish without him, Harry was unrelenting in his thrusts, carefully watching his husband's face, the same face that had been the center of Harry's world for so long. Just seeing him enthralled in pleasure made the corners of Harry's eyes prickle with unshed tears. He didn't even know how to express the magnitude of love, and desire, and gratefulness, and sheer fucking want that Harry felt for the man.

Feeling an overwhelming warmth settle in his lower stomach, Harry stripped Draco's cock with renewed passion.

"I'm almost there, Dray," Harry whispered.

"Don't stop," Draco whined, "Please don't stop, Harry. Fuck, you feel so fucking good, baby."

Knowing that Draco always rambled before he came, Harry leaned over and kissed Draco's chest since it was the closes body part he could reach. "Can you come for me, love?"

"Oh, oh, oh, HARRY!" Draco screamed as come spurted all over his chest, stomach, and Harry's hand.

Harry, who couldn't get enough of Draco's taste, licked the blond's come off his hand and fucked into him as hard as he could, Draco's pliant body bending easily underneath him.

The only sounds in the room were Draco's soft humming, their body's sliding together, and Harry's panting. Just when Harry thought he couldn't handle any more emotion, Draco's eyes sought out his and Harry saw the tears of love that were spilling out of them.

"I love you, Dray," Harry groaned as he came, filling Draco's hot channel with his seed.

Collapsing onto his husband, Draco raked his fingers through Harry's hair and kissed his temple. "You have no idea how much I love you, Harry," he whispered into his ear. "You are my everything. You've rescued me in so many more ways than you will ever know."

Harry kissed Draco's shoulder and settled in for a fierce cuddling session, forcing his softening cock to remain inside Draco for just a moment longer. All he wanted was to remain one with Draco for the rest of his life.

"You're my Christmas present too," Harry murmured against Draco's skin. "All of my past Christmas presents and all of the future ones. I love you, Dray."

With that, the two men fell asleep wrapped around each other.

**Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
